


After Amaru or is it?

by ShadowGecko



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGecko/pseuds/ShadowGecko
Summary: It’s been 3 months after Seth and Ritchie left Kate in that ghost town.





	1. Oops sorry wrong room

That day when Seth and Ritchie drove off and left me I knew I was all alone. I ran away from that town and ended up in another town. I feel like after I ran from that ghost town Seth and Ritchie came back to get me because Ritchie sent out a wanted poster, $120,000 alive isn't that crazy. But I changed my name to mya and I dyed my hair black. I really hoped I would never run into them again but I accidentally did..

I work at a small liquor store and I get paid $12 an hour even though no one comes in. I sometimes steal a bottle of vodka but that's mostly it. I get up in the morning and I get ready for work and start  
work at about 10am then I go home at 9pm . But tonight I'm going to a bar with some friends we all had 4 tequila shots and can't really hold my liquor that well. I took a cab home and I think my room is on the second floor. As I reached the second floor I found my room but as I was walking in my heart stopped.

Right before my eyes i saw a gun pointing right at me but a familiar voice called out. "Kate!?” Seth said surprised. I quickly yelled "SORRY WRONG ROOM!” and I ran out slamming the door I ran as fast as I could even though I was drunk but the 4th step going down I fell but someone caught me but that someone was Ritchie. I screamed and ran to my room that was on the bottom floor and locked it behind me and turned off all the lights. I sat in the farthest corner away from the window and door but I could only remember the look on Seth's face when he saw me. But all I hear is Ritchie screaming to open the door but I sit there quietly until he goes away.

When morning came I knew that I had to leave town so I pack all my things and grab the car keys but when I open the door Seth was standing there I tried to close the door but couldn't. We sit in silence until night so Ritchie can come down here. I could make a run for it but he's closer to the door and he's probably faster than me. I look at the time "Shit!” I said quietly I forgot to take my pills but I don't have any left"Everything okay?”seth asked "No, how is everything okay? You have me stuck in a room and I need to get more-" I yelled "more what?”seth questioned I need to get more of those pills or it will end badly. I looked at him"I need to go to the store” she asked but he gave her the no look.Then I hear someone coming it's probably Ritchie and it is him. As Ritchie and Seth sit across the room from me “Where have you been?” Ritchie asked “I've been everywhere since you put a $120,000 bounty on my head” I said “Look we needed to find you.There's a war coming and we need your help”Seth said. I started to feel dizzy and i knew why because I didn't take my pills, I tried to stand but feel to my knees and my nose and left eye started bleeding Both the Gecko brothers stand up and try to figure out what to do and what's happening.


	2. My curse

I fell to the floor but seth was there to catch me my left eye turned red and started to bleed. As I layed there i said “I told you i needed to go to the store” “What do you need” seth asked I pointed to the empty pill bottle Ritchie then ran to the store to get them and when he came back they gave me 2 pills and a bottle of water and 5 minutes after I went back to normal. They both stared at me and one of them asked “What just happened?” I looked at them both “After that queen left my body a little piece of her is still inside of me” she showed them her eye and it was red like the queens “I dont need souls to survive but I just need those pills to keep it under control” I tell them. It's been like an hour since they been staring at me like i'm amaru again but I don't think I could ever tell them that sometimes I wake up in weird places with that leather jacket that amaru loved wearing. Seth finally breaks the silence “ We should get going”Seth said as he and Ritchie stood up “We’ll be back in 4 hours don't go anywhere” Seth said as him and Ritchie leave the room closing the door behind them but I know that I have to leave but they took my car keys but that doesnt mean I can't run. I pick up my bag and open the door and run to the abandoned warehouse where I have s hidden sniper rifle that I use to kill culebras and i've been hearing rumors of a culebra base in the next town so I start to run to the town trying not to be seen its been over 4 hours they are probably looking for me.

As I enter the town I find the place and I find the tallest building and as I get to the top I set up the Sniper Rifle and scope the place out but I see another sniper on the building over as I zoom in its the Ranger and on the ground is Seth and Richard I watch as they walk to the front door of the place and get ambushed by culebras and the ranger is shooting them I decided to join in my sniper has a suppressor so the culebras won't hear the gunshot. 5 minutes later the culebras are dead and the ranger meets up with Seth and Richard but as I start to pack up 2 culebras come from underground and I grabbed my sniper and shot them both but that was a bad idea because I took my suppressor off and the gecko brothers and ranger looked in my direction I quickly stand up and run grab my bag and run towards the stairs and as I think I got away I have a gun pointing at my head “Who are you”the Ranger said “No one”I respond but they took off my mask and the three of them looked shocked.

They force me to the car and throw me in the backseat and seth steps on the pedal. an hour later Seth breaks the silence “We told you to stay at the motel” I stay silent until we get back to the motel. When we walk into the room I throw all my stuff in the corner and head to the bathroom the brothers sit on the bed and turn on the tv. As I shut the door I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I feel paralyzed but i'm not my body’s moving on its own its amaru but I still have speak so I yell for the brothers to run and I start to vomit blood. As amaru opens the door to see seth and Richard pointing guns at her as she walks towards them then Richard shoots her left arm and she falls to the ground and I gain control of my body as I stand up they still are pointing their guns at me “Its me you guys”I said with a low voice I fall again but seth catches me and puts me on the bed and watches as my bullet wound heals. As Ritchie walks towards “we need to leave before the sun rises so grab her and lets go” Richard said with a low voice “okay grab her stuff I'll carry her” Seth says and once they were all in the car we drove off and I fell asleep in the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill make another chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ill make another chapter soon


End file.
